<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Luckster in a Café by Username8746489</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238979">A Luckster in a Café</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489'>Username8746489</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Other, Out of Character, i've never written an x reader before rfhgkjds, probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) finds herself in a newly opened café.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komaeda Nagito/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Luckster in a Café</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+%3ADDD">My friend :DDD</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS A BIRTHDAY GIFT TO MY FRIEND ILY MUAH HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Y/N) walked into the quiet little cafe at the corner of the street. It seemed relatively new. At least, that’s what she assumed because she had never seen it before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked around the building, noting internally how simple it seemed. The minimalist aesthetic worked for the cafe. There were only two people there, drinking coffee and chatting in hushed tones. Good, so they serve coffee here. Lord knows she needs it. (Y/N) walked up to the counter, pausing as she looked at the cashier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled gently at her, white curls framing his face perfectly. Her eyes trailed down to his collarbone before snapping back up, blush slowly starting to bloom across her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” The man asked, tilting his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-Um, can I get an iced coffee and a slice of carrot cake please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” He cheered, tapping the screen in front of him, “Can I get a name for the order?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N).” (Y/N)’s eyes fell onto his name tag, “Thank you, Komaeda.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waved her gratitude off, “It’s nothing of course. Someone as worthless as me doesn’t deserve your thanks.” (Y/N)’s action of handing payment over suddenly paused at the statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned, “You shouldn’t talk about yourself like that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Komaeda jumped at the sudden assortment. “Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) pulled out a bundle of bills from her wallet, shoving it towards Komaeda, “Have a tip. And no, you’re not allowed to refuse it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Komaeda’s cheeks slowly turned pink, “Oh. I’m not sure why you’re wasting money on me but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” She suddenly shouted, “You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> allowed to talk about yourself like that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man blinked a couple times, “O-Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She huffed, “Good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They completed the transaction and she transferred herself to a table. (Y/N) messed around on her phone, fingers occasionally messing with her (H/C) locks. She perked up upon hearing Komaeda walking towards her table. Turning her body, she saw he made her coffee and cake in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Komaeda and (Y/N) made eye contact and at that exact moment, he tripped. The items in his hand went flying up into the air, landing on her. They both froze, Komaeda in fear and (Y/N) in shock. She carefully scooped whatever she could off of her. The pieces were dumped onto the table. (Y/N) held out a messy hand towards Komaeda, helping him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “Just my luck, I guess.” He glared at himself, muttering under his breath, “Damn, I was going to ask if she was single.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) smiled, “I am. I hope you are too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Komaeda glanced up at her. She tensed as she noticed him wrapping his arms around himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope, huh?” He tilted his head, smiling like a mad person, “I knew it. Hope would lead me anywhere in life. It prevails in the end. It even landed me a date. Ahahaha!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) bit her lip, staring at the display.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) tapped his shoulder, smiling, “I’ll get you when your shift is off.” She scooped up some napkins and the trash left on the table, tossing the latter in the trash can in the corner. (Y/N) pulled out the pen she always carried in her left pocket, scribbling down her name and number on a napkin. She gave the napkin to Komaeda, with a wink. The rest of the napkins were used to wipe the stain off her shirt furiously as she exited the cafe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over all, ten out of ten experience. Although not getting any food, she did score herself a date and that was even better in her opinion.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>